


To Prove Himself

by Merfilly



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment, of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove Himself

Timid. Unhealthily academic. 

Henry had put up with the insults most of his life. He could never expresshimself well to his father, to women, and it rankled.

Over and over again, he tried to find the right way to let out the energy that coursed through him. He just wanted to be accepted as a true man by those who held him in such sharp disregard.

Science, he knew, would be the key. Science could fortify him, give him the courage to be the very man he felt himself to be.

And so Jekyll drank the potion, to prove himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> The Black Panther, by John Hall Wheelock


End file.
